A network carrier may provide subscriber user equipment (“UE”) access to voice and data services through two or more different networks or network technologies. For instance, a network carrier may operate a Code-Division Multiple Access (“CDMA”) network, a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (“UMTS”) third generation (“3G”) network, a Long-Term Evolution (“LTE”) fourth generation (“4G”) network, and/or a Next Generation Mobile Networks (“NGMN”) fifth generation (“5G”) network, with each network providing different capacity and performance with respect to call and/or data access.
UEs can switch between these networks when sending and receiving calls and data. UEs initially select a network based on signal strength, speed, capacity, and access permissions. As UEs move across a network service region or to different network service regions, the network conditions and parameters change. To prevent service interruption or loss, UEs may switch from a weaker network (e.g., a network with which a UE has a weaker connection) to a stronger network or from a congested network to an uncongested network. For instance, network switching, also referred to as “handover” or “handoff”, can transition a Voice Over LTE (“VoLTE”) call established over an LTE network to a Voice Over WiFi (“VoWiFi”) call traversing a WiFi network. This network switch may occur in response to the 4G LTE network coverage falling below a threshold or the 4G LTE service region becoming congested.
Users may however configure UE settings or have default UE settings that limit access to one or more networks. For instance, users may deactivate wireless radios for accessing different networks or disable features or services (e.g., VoLTE, VoWiFi, etc.) on one or more networks because of user configuration preferences, power consumption, network access cost, privacy, or other reasons. This in turn disables UE access to one or more networks and prevents or at least limits the different networks over which call and data services of the network carrier can be accessed.